Just a Dance
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: The Chairman has decided to hold a ball for St. Xocolatl's day, and Zero let, well, didn't have a choice, Yuki choose his date. This should go well...
1. And so it begins

Yatta! I know, I should try to finish my other stories instead of start a new one but this was supposed to only be a one-shot. Then it ran from there.

* * *

Zero really, really, _really_ wanted to kill Chairman Cross or at least maim him permanently. The stupid scarf wearing, useless idiot had decided to hold yet **another** ball, a St. Xocolatl's Day Ball. This involved mixing both Day and Night classes together on an already emotionally, or hormonally, charged day. If that wasn't enough, the Chairman had decided that Yuki and Zero needed to enjoy the party so he and Yagari would be monitoring the ball, leaving the prefects free. This, of course, meant that they, meaning Zero and Yuki, would be needing dates. Zero wondered if his master would still kill him if he asked.

Considering the way the man had been smirking at him from the corner of the Chairman's office though, Zero didn't think he'd get much help from his _dear_ Master.

Sighing, the sliver haired teen checked his reflection in the mirror again. Yuki and Yori had happily taken, (read: drug) him shopping to find the perfect outfit for him. So here he was in a silk violet button up, tailored black cotton suit coat, black silk tie, black cotton pants, and black patent leather shoes. With his usual silver gothic earrings, violet eyes, silver hair, and violet eyes the effect was striking. Zero groaned, couldn't he have just shown up in his school uniform? Would have made more sense to him, but Yuki and Yori were having none of it.

With a sigh Zero grabbed the violet boutonniere that Yuki had forced on him and headed out the door. Yuki, who was naturally attending the event with the pureblood prick, er Kaname. Since Zero hadn't bothered trying to find a date, his wonderful but incredibly irritating best friend had taken it upon herself to find him one. She had, to Zero's surprise, been successful. However she'd also refused to tell him who it was because she 'didn't want to spoil the surprise'.

Didn't want him heading for the hills was more like it but Zero had finally agreed to wait until he met the girl the night of the ball. Knowing Yuki, it was because she knew that he was too nice to just ditch a girl right at the dance. He found himself wishing that she didn't know him so well.

When Zero arrived at the ballroom, on time even, he almost decided to go with the whole, 'run for the hills,' idea. Standing outside beside Yuki and the prick, er Kaname, in a flowing violet gown that matched his shirt perfectly, was none other than the prick's personal bodyguard.

Zero groaned. Did Yuki actually expect them to get along? His main goal in life was to kill Kaname Kuran, preferably while Yuki was visiting another country, while Seiren's life goal was to keep Kaname alive. This didn't seem to be a basis for a sort-of friendly date. Recipe for disaster was more like it. With another put upon sigh, Zero headed over to Yuki.

"Zero! You're here!" Yuki declared, smiling warmly at him.

"Yeah," he replied unenthusiastically.

Yuki frowned at him. "Zero, this is supposed to be an enjoyable evening, try to have fun will you, if not for yourself than for your date."

Zero glared at her, gritting his teeth. "Who is my date anyway?" He asked, being purposefully obtuse.

"That would be me," Said Seiren, her voice as emotionless as always.

Zero turned and finally took in what the vampire girl was wearing.

The gown was a silk, toga style affair with one strap clinging onto a slender shoulder and the rest tumbling elegantly down to meet at her waist and then trailing down her legs to the floor, leading into a small train. Her ash blond hair had been caught back into a simple up do with a thin line of violets falling down from it. If she'd been anyone else, Zero would have said she was beautiful. Being who she was, who _he_ was, he just nodded stiffly at her, ignoring Yuki's annoyed huff.

Zero awkwardly held his arm out to her, mentally reciting the times tables in his head to keep his temper in check.

"Shall we?"


	2. Just a Dance

Seiren felt a flurry of butterflies in her stomach when Zero Kiryu offered his arm to her. She scowled inwardly, attempting to ignore the feeling; it wasn't like he was doing this for _her_ he just didn't want Yuuki mad at him.

So she stubbornly shoved down the butterflies and calmly accepted Zero's arm, allowing him to lead her into the ballroom. She'd honestly been expecting him to turn tail and run, or act like a jerk and just ignore her, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had, and yet, here he was walking her into the room like she was a normal human girl instead of a lethal vampire. The butterflies, sensing weakness came back in full force, reminding her that she had asked Yuuki to get Zero to come to the dance, preferably as her escort. So here they were, entering Cross Academy Ballroom, arm in arm.

She looked around, for once letting herself take in the beauty of the room as opposed to searching for possible dangers to Kaname-sama. She enjoyed the moment, taking in the lights, the dresses, the chatter, the small part of her heart that had never quite grown past liking frills and lace and glitter, squealed in glee.

She looked morosely down at her own gown, it was nice of course, Ruka had chosen it for her so it was beautiful and it fit her body like a glove, but if she'd had her way, or, well, had the courage to express her true preferences she'd be wearing something pink, preferably with lots of ruffles, lace, and ribbons. Her parents and everyone else, come to think of it, would die of shock. Smirking at her thoughts she allowed Zero to guide her through the crowd.

She studied her partner out of the corner of her eye, his silver hair, silver/lilac eyes and pale skin made him glow in the surroundings. He truly was a sight to behold, especially all decked out as he was in something other than his school uniform, which admittedly looked wonderful on him as well. His arm was strong beneath hers and she could feel the muscles shift even through his sleeves. She thought, rather recklessly that the only man who could honestly compete with him here was Kaname-sama himself.

She looked out at the other students and noticed that she wasn't the only one to have come to such a conclusion about Zero. She smiled slightly at the envious glances the girls were giving her and pulled herself just a bit closer to Zero, bringing his attention to her. To her surprise, instead of getting mad at her for her familiarity he seemed to realize what she was doing and leaned in, whispering softly in her ear.

"Follow my lead if you really want to stick a burr under their tails." His voice was laced with suppressed laughter.

She gently tilted her head back and smiled at him. "Lead away."

He grinned and pulled his arm out from hers; wrapping it instead around her waist and following his lead she wrapped her own about his waist, thankful that she generally didn't blush. She barely heard the gasps of shock from her fellow night class students and day class student, revelling in the feel of the hunter's arm around her waist. He bent down to speak to her again.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

She didn't trust herself to speak and let him lead her onto the dance floor. She saw the others through a daze. Kaname watched in shock, but with a tinge of happiness in his face while Yuuki smiled, pleased with herself.

Zero wasn't sure why he'd asked her to dance with him; Seiren however knew why she'd said yes. Where they went from here, who knew, nothing might come of it or something might. It was after all, just a dance.


End file.
